<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galaxies and Cosmos by ad_i</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237415">Galaxies and Cosmos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_i/pseuds/ad_i'>ad_i</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Voltron is a mess, angsty boi, but like whatever ig, i didn't ship lance and allura, i feel like she kinda used him bc she couldn't get with lotor, i love keith omg, i miss it wahhhhhhh, i miss voltron sm, lance needed more love, last season was not it, tbh all of them needed more love, they rlly did that to us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_i/pseuds/ad_i</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"ᴀɴᴅ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴏꜱᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀꜱᴇʟꜰ ᴡɪᴛʜɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴇᴜʀ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴀʟᴀxɪᴇꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏꜱᴍᴏꜱ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ʙᴇ ᴍʏ ᴡʜᴏʟᴇ ᴜɴɪᴠᴇʀꜱᴇ--ɴᴏ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀ ʜᴏᴡ ꜰᴀʀ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏ."<br/><br/>VOLTRON X READER ONESHOTS<br/>――――――――――――――――――<br/>↳ started: 05/17/2020<br/>↳ ended: (ongoing)<br/>!!ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ꜱᴛᴇᴀʟ ᴏʀ ʀᴇᴘᴏꜱᴛ ᴍʏ ᴡᴏʀᴋ!--ɪ ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴏᴡɴ ᴠᴏʟᴛʀᴏɴ ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴅᴏ ᴏᴡɴ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acxa (Voltron)/Reader, Allura (Voltron)/Reader, Hunk (Voltron)/Reader, Keith (Voltron)/Reader, Lance (Voltron)/Reader, Lotor (Voltron)/Reader, Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader, Shiro (Voltron)/Reader, Thace (Voltron)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ɪɴᴛʀᴏᴅᴜᴄᴛɪᴏɴ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong><em>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*ᴡᴇʟᴄᴏᴍᴇ</em> </strong> <strong> <em>*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</em> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>.</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Thank you for checking out my one-shot collection!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it's been awhile since Voltron has ended, but I just missed my space dorks so dearly--i had to make a oneshot book for them!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyways~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here are my codes for each chapter!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A) = Angst</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(F) = Fluff</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(S) = Smut</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(P) = Platonic [no romantic relationship]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*<em>I hope you guys enjoy reading this and support me!</em>*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>also please please please do not take my work and claim it as your own, it's really not cool</p><p> </p><p>-a side note from author-chan: Let's Talk!-</p><p>What did you guys think of the last season of Voltron or Voltron in general? Let me have your opinions and thoughts! I'm more than glad to have a conversation with you guys in the comments--really! I'd love to talk to my fellow VLD fans!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ɢʀᴇᴇᴅʏ(ғ)[ᴋᴇɪᴛʜ ᴋᴏɢᴀɴᴇ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[ᴋᴇɪᴛʜ ᴋᴏɢᴀɴᴇ x ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ ꜰʟᴜꜰꜰ]<br/><br/>ᴛᴡ: ᴍɪʟᴅ ᴄᴜʀꜱɪɴɢ<br/>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧<br/>- [kosmo!]<br/>- [and keith!]<br/>- [and the other paladins making fun of him lol]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ɪs ɪᴛ ʙᴀᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ'ᴍ ᴊᴇᴀʟᴏᴜs ᴏғ ᴀ...ᴡᴏʟғ?"</p>
<hr/><p>He watched you as you laughed with Lance, happily dancing along to the dance game you'd and him begged Pidge to buy. It was--albeit, slightly annoying but if you were happy, so was he. But something about the whole ordeal <em>irked</em> him, he felt strange for some reason. The whole team had been fairly busy lately and time spent together was incredibly valuable. But Keith would beg to differ that time you two spent together was even more valuable, but he knew he needed to give you space.</p><p> </p><p><em>Even if he really did just want to pick you up and run off with you to his room, keeping you all to himself.</em> He shook his head and ran a gloved hand through his dark hair, sighing he focused back on you.</p><p> </p><p>If there's one thing Keith knew right now, it was the fact that you looked <em>hella</em> good dancing. You managed to hit every beat with ease and twirl around effortlessly to the melody. <em>God he really just wanted to just cuddle with you and take up--</em></p><p> </p><p>"Keith?" A voice calls out, breaking him from his thoughts, he flinches slightly, but turns to the latter. He clears his throat,</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" He says in a strained voice, Pidge quirking a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been staring at your girlfriend and Lance for a good 10 minutes now--not to mention you look like you're trying to take a massive shit." She snorts, Keith rolls his eyes and raises himself from his seat in the living room. He simply grunts in response and walks away, heading towards his room. <em>"What's up his ass?"</em> She mutters to herself,</p><p> </p><p>"Knowing Keith, there's <em>always</em> something up his ass!" Lance loudly interjects, Pidge turns to the two of you, slightly panting from dancing. "It's not a new occurrence Pidge!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah--I have to agree with him." Hunk chimes in as he sets down an old PSP, "The dude's always got something bothering him."</p><p> </p><p>"I know right!? Him and his <em>gloved</em> hands and his <em>emo</em> hair--"</p><p> </p><p>"I bet you all <em>$50 bucks</em> that you'd all piss your pants if he walked through that door right now," You joke, the other three stare at you for a bit, before eventually agreeing and saving themselves from any potential danger. "I'll go check up on him, how about I get you guys drinks?"</p><p> </p><p>They all nodded, Hunk volunteering to help you. The two of you skidded over to the kitchen, a familiar wolf playfully blocking your path. You smiled,</p><p> </p><p>"Kosmo!" The wolf made a little excited yelp upon seeing you, you were practically the mother of the wolf at this point. Kosmo immediately became attached to you once he realized that Keith seemed to pay more attention to you among the other members. Obviously he wasn't able to interpret the fact that you two were <em>dating</em>, but if someone was special to Keith, they were special to him too.  You looked back at Hunk, the wolf engulfing you in his fur and kisses, "H-Hey, would you mind getting the drinks for everyone, Kosmo seems like he needs a little attention right now." You giggled and Hunk nodded,</p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha! Also, you might wanna feed him--don't know if the little guy's had a snack yet." You turned to Kosmo as Hunk walked off, baby-talking the wolf as if he were a baby. You rummaged through the cabinets and found his treats, plopping down on the floor beside him you fed him with a smile, the wolf responding happily as he nuzzled against you.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so cute!" You gushed, a voice coughed from behind you and your head whipped around, your eyes meeting a pair of familiar purple ones. You couldn't help the smile that spread on your face, you motioned for Keith to sit beside you, he obliged as he maneuvered around Kosmo. His eyes fell on his beloved wolf,</p><p> </p><p>"He really likes you," Keith mumbled as he rested against you. He had so much he wanted to say to you, but all he really wanted in this moment was to be close to you, you nodded,</p><p> </p><p>"He's kinda like you, to be completely honest," you joked as you leaned into Keith, stroking Kosmo's fur gently. Keith's eyes closed, <em>finally!</em> He had some peace and quiet and he could share a moment with--</p><p> </p><p><em>"(Y/N)!!!!!"</em> A voice rang out, you jumped up, scaring both the wolf and the boy who had reluctantly pulled themselves off you, "THESE EARTHEN FACE MASKS FEEL WEIRDDDDD!!"</p><p> </p><p>"I THINK IT'S <em>EATING</em> OUR SKIN!!"</p><p> </p><p>"NO!! NOT MY SKIN!! ALL THOSE YEARS IN THE PODS HAVE PRESERVED OUR AMAZING SKIN!!"</p><p> </p><p>You panicked, "H-Hey! Allura, Coran! You're supposed to feel a tingling sensation! Wait a second, I'll be right there!" You scurried off towards the pair, hoping they didn't do anything to themselves, you shot an apologetic look at Keith. A prominent pout rested on his face as he crossed his arms, "I'll make it up, I promise, sweetness!"</p><p> </p><p>He huffed as he turned away, pretending like the nickname you had called him <em>didn't</em> cause him to blush. He looked at Kosmo,</p><p> </p><p>"How did <em>you</em> get cuddles before me?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~*~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"She sure is popular." Keith muttered to himself as he plopped down onto his bed, he felt a bit like a child for complaining, <em>but was it so wrong to just want you with him?</em> He rested on his bed a stared at the ceiling, he heard the door to his room open, various mouth-watering scents wafting though his room. He looked up, spotting you holding a tray full of his favorite foods, a smile resting on your face. You made your way over to him as he looked away once more, still upset. You gave a small laugh as you set the tray down and pecked his cheek,</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Keith. I promise I wasn't trying to ignore you or put you aside." You said sweetly, he grunted despite the fact that he desperately wanted to throw himself on you, "Come onnnnn Keith, I even got Hunk to make all of this for you! And I specifically told everyone that I would be busy for the rest of the day--my schedule is<em> booked</em> with various cuddling appointments." This caught Keith ears, who slowly turned to you,</p><p> </p><p>"And <em>no one's</em> gonna take you away this time?" He asked grumpily, you ran and hand through his hair and smiled, shaking your head. A smile smile graced his lips as he tackled you onto the bed in a bear hug, a small yelp escaping your mouth. He huddled himself in the corner of his bed, his face buried in the crook of your neck as he pulled your form into him, his legs encasing yours. You sighed,</p><p> </p><p>"You <em>really</em> are like Kosmo." He hummed in response and let his eyes close as he listened to you yammer away about the food Hunk had made for you. He wished every day could be like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀ(ꜰ)[ʟᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴍᴄᴄʟᴀɪɴ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i'm sorry but,,,,I had to give lance the ending he DESERVED. Voltron did him dirty--did all of them dirty--with he shitty endings and lack of character development.<br/>__________________________________<br/>LANCE MCCLAIN X READER FLUFF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ɪғ ғᴇᴇʟɪɴɢ ᴜɴᴇᴀsʏ ɪs ʀᴏᴍᴀɴᴛɪᴄ, ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ɪ'ᴠᴇ sᴡᴇᴘᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴏғғ ʜᴇʀ ғᴇᴇᴛ ʙʏ ɴᴏᴡ."</p><hr/><p>"I think...I think I'm gonna hurl!" The flirtatious Cuban screeched into his phone, a sigh was heard from the other side of the line,</p><p> </p><p><em> "Lance, turn your camera on." </em>Hunk urged, clearly tired of Lance's antics. The boy obliged and his screen lit up with the face of both of his closest friends.</p><p> </p><p><em> "I have no idea why you're nervous, Lance. Heck! We've fought a whole alien race that wanted to obliterate the universe, a psycho prince, and we've accidentally rescued a talking mutt." </em>Pidge reasoned, Lance stared at the screen for a bit, brow quirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Your point is?" He asked nervously, finger pointing at her. She rolled her eyes and groaned,</p><p> </p><p><em> "It means you've put up with shit SCARIER and more NERVE WRACKING than THIS!!! For the love of god Lance--you're a whole ass fighter pilot!" </em>  The boy winced at her words, Hunk nodding furiously in agreement. He took a deep breath, </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay...I guess I'm overreacting a little..."</p><p> </p><p><em> "'A little' he says." </em> Pidge snorts.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Look Lance, you're a great guy! The two of you are great together too, there's nothing you could do at this point that would change (y/n)'s mind about you." </em> Hunk soothed, <em> "Plus! You're coming to the main restaurant of my chain--you two are definitely getting VIP treatment!" </em>Lance smiled, he was truly grateful to have friends like them,</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks you guys, you two are really the best." He says genuinely. Pidge and Hunk both grinned, "It's time for me to go get my girl!"</p><p>~*~</p><p>He knocked on your apartment door nervously, "(y-y/n)? It's me! Lance!"</p><p> </p><p><em>"I'm coming, love! Just give me a minute!"</em> Your muffled voice came through the apartment door. Lance thanked his stars that the door was closed, otherwise, you would've since the bright red blush that had spread on his face. You still managed to turn Lance into a dumb-school boy. You finally opened the door, looking as beautiful as ever, and you smiled so brightly, you were practically the sun. "You look fantastic!"</p><p> </p><p>He broke out of his daze and pulled you in for a sweet kiss, "And you look even better, <em>bomboncita</em>." he whispered as he pulled away. You gushed and looked away, <em>god this boy was good! </em>"Let's go, no?" he asked sweetly as he took your hand in his, you nodded and walked alongside him, head resting on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Lance," You called out quietly, he responded with a sweet 'yes darling?',"I'm so glad, so glad that we're able to be together now. I think I thank my stars every day that we were able to make it out of that roller coaster alive. But I'm also so glad that we were even set on it in the first place, otherwise, I wouldn't have had the chance to fall in love with you."</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at you, speechless.</p><p> </p><p>"Even if we hadn't met then, I would've found my way to you eventually. No one makes me feel as complete as you do, you must've been my fate since I was born, <em>chica</em>."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"and even when we take our last breaths, we'll still be with each other. in this life, and the next."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ᴡɪɴɢᴅᴏɢ(ꜰ)[ᴋᴇɪᴛʜ ᴋᴏɢᴀɴᴇ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[ᴋᴇɪᴛʜ ᴋᴏɢᴀɴᴇ x ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ ꜰʟᴜꜰꜰ]<br/><br/>ᴛᴡ: ᴍɪʟᴅ ᴄᴜʀꜱɪɴɢ<br/>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>- [yes...i included kosmo...again!]<br/>- [sorry but i just think kosmo is so adorable and ik how much keith loves him]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"ᴡʜᴏ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ᴍʏ ᴅᴏɢ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇ ᴍʏ ʙᴇꜱᴛ ᴍᴀɴ?"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Violet eyes watched as you made your way into the lecture hall, your eyes setting on the seat you’d settled into last class. Keith scratched his head a little, should he smile or something? Maybe he should say hello? But what if you think he’s creepy or something--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hey! It’s okay if I sit here, right?” Your sweet voice called out to him, he looked up at you, eyes slightly widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why not? You sat here yesterday.” He said gruffly as he turned his head away from you, internally screaming at himself for being such an ass. You nodded slowly and sat down wordlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your professor begin to yammer on and on about mathematical equations and often became side-tracked, randomly talking about his pet Iguana or his wife. You looked around the lecture hall, everyone’s eyes glazed over. Your eyes finally rested on the raven-haired boy beside you, who’s droopy eyes didn’t go unnoticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to say something to him, but remembered his slightly grumpy response to you earlier, and immediately shut your mouth. Keith’s eyes darted sideways as he noticed your actions, guilt immediately hitting him as he realized as to why you might’ve done that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-Uh I have a pet Husky…” He said quietly to you, you turned your head and realized Keith was talking to you, much to your surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice, do you have pictures of it?” You asked casually and you swore Keith jumped as he fumbled for his phone. His screen lit up and a picture of the large husky you’d ever seen illuminated across the screen, Keith looking small compared to the large husky in his arms. “Awwh, how cute!” you gushed, referring to both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith blushed slightly as a small smile rose to his lips. He opened an album labeled ‘Kosmo’ and swiped through all the photos with you of his dog. Occasionally he shared a sweet story about Kosmo that had you bursting into giggles and a dumb smile plastered over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s it for today! You guys can head on out now!” A loud voice interjected in your conversation. While the rest of the class was utterly relieved to leave the class, the two of you were kinda disappointed you couldn’t look at dog pictures together anymore. You begin packing your things as Keith piped up awkwardly beside you,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, we could meet up sometime...for you to see Kosmo.” He said as he scratched his neck, “You could hang out with him and stuff, I’m sure he’ll like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled widely and giggled at Keith’s shyness,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we should meet up!” a coy smile played onto your lips, “So when you say we’d meet up for me to meet Kosmo, does that mean it’ll exclusively be Kosmo and I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keither begin stammering, eyebrows furrowed as a furious blush bloomed on his cheeks, “Well, I-I’ll be there too, you know. I am his owner after all…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggled once more and Keith’s cheeks grew even rosier, “I was just messing with you silly, I can’t wait to hang out with the both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith grinned and screamed internally once more, but this time, he was screaming with joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lance would definitely be proud of him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~*~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So let me get one thing clear--” Lance began, “You didn’t even flirt with her!? You just showed her pictures of your dog and rambled on about him!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well...she seemed to like them?” Lance sighed deeply and pointed at Kosmo, who simply tilted his head innocently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t use your dog as a wingman Keith!! You’ll never score a date-!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re supposed to hang out soon!” Keith yells abruptly, the two stare at each other for a bit,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re supposed to hang out soon...but I’m bringing Kosmo with me” Lance groaned, a mixture of amazement and annoyance splayed on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what Keith, I’m amazed you even scored a date. I’ll reluctantly hand this one to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if i write too much for keith! if you guys would like to request any characters please leave them in the comments below! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ꜱʜɪɴɪɴɢ ᴀʀᴍᴏʀ(ꜰ)[ᴋᴇɪᴛʜ ᴋᴏɢᴀɴᴇ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[ᴋᴇɪᴛʜ ᴋᴏɢᴀɴᴇ x ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ ꜰʟᴜꜰꜰ]<br/>ᴋɴɪɢʜᴛ! ʀᴏʏᴀʟᴛʏ! ᴀᴜ</p><p>ᴛᴡ: ɴᴏɴᴇ<br/>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>- [yeooo, what's poppin']<br/>- [yes, i am aware it has been a hot minute okay.]<br/>- [anyways, here is my trash writing for you lovely ppl]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ɪ'ʟʟ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ʙᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴋɴɪɢʜᴛ ɪɴ ꜱʜɪɴɪɴɢ ᴀʀᴍᴏʀ."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Princess...this is a bad idea.” Your knight said lowly as you dragged him along by the hand. You ignored the raven-haired knight plainly, smile on your face ever prominent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith, are you saying you don’t want to stay with me?” You asked playfully as you turned around and smiled at your knight. His violet eyes widened before they averted away from yours, deep blush blooming on the apples of his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that…” He mumbled incoherently, but you didn’t miss what he said and neither did you miss how his grip on your hand tightened ever so gently. You laughed lightly, and Keith smiled immediately in response. Always thanking his blessings for being able to hear such a beautiful sound almost every day of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he’d ever tell you that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you finally arrived to the destination you’d been dragging Keith to, he let out a small gasp upon arrival,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you…” He began, trailing off as his eyes wandered all over the place. Flowers littered the small outdoor space in the most beautiful way possible. Flowers hung above, beside, and petals even scattered on his path. It was closed off from the rest of the royal garden, two large willow trees making the area seem almost ethereal. But then he realized where it was and his brows furrowed immediately, “Have you been coming here on your own?! Without a guard or handmaiden?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggled at his scolding, but his expression or worry didn’t falter. You shook your head at him and patted his head, despite him being much taller than you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You worry too much! I came here with a handmaiden, she helped me with everything.” You said languidly, relishing the crimson that bloomed slightly on his face from your contact, “I made sure we put in all your favorite flowers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith huffed and looked away from you,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a favorite flower, I wouldn’t do something so docile as to have one.” He said gruffly, you rolled your eyes at his tough-guy act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that so?” You scoffed as you made your way to the bench, Keith following right behind. “The bouquet of roses you ordered for your chambers must have been a hallucination then, my bad.” His eyes widened, and he sputtered indignantly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-How did you know about that?!” He exclaimed, losing any coolness he was trying to exhibit. You snickered at him and threw a handful of petals his way, receiving the same actions in turn. You both had lost yourself in your laughter until the two of you were covered with petals. Your eyes interlocked and you both smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t something either one of you had to say, you both loved each other so much. Eyes sparkling like they had laid upon the most valuable of riches, the most valuable of treasures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Keith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For always being my knight in shining armor.” He laughed at your playful remark, knowing the affection it withheld. He brushed a strand of hair from your face,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always and forever, Princess.” he said quietly as he pecked your cheek. Despite it being your official title, it made your face grow hot as the word fell from his lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>!!DO NOT REPOST OR STEAL MY WORK!!</p><p>- [not me making myself feel single T^T]<br/>- [wow i just made myself sad]<br/>- [ready to be single forever :P]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>